


And This Is My Kingdom

by RiptidesBoyfriend



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptidesBoyfriend/pseuds/RiptidesBoyfriend
Summary: Caught between your increasingly precarious alliance with Megatron and your fight with Silas to stand at the head of MECH, you'll do anything to hold on to what's yours.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knockout/Reader
Kudos: 11





	And This Is My Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This story actually came about as a result of a different request about the Decepticons falling for a rival mech leader. I had a passing thought about a poly KOBD version and then just kinda went from there

You’ve made little effort to hide your relationship. Megatron was no fool and would have figured it out either way. Even without Soundwave constantly feeding him intel he would have seen the passing touches, the heated looks, the gentle smiles, and recognized them for what they were. You knew that the only reason he hadn’t terminated your already shaky alliance was because he found it amusing that you, so fragile and temporary, had caught the attention of not one, but two of his soldiers.

Still, just because he knew didn’t mean you were going to flaunt it in front of him. You were at the mercy of his whimsy and while you wouldn’t hesitate to throw yourself headfirst into danger, you refused to risk your two lovers. Maybe after MECH was eliminated, you could consider taking them far away from the threat of Megatron’s wrath, but for now you were caught in a trap of your own making.

From the very start you had intended to cut ties with the Decepticons as soon as you had taken what you wanted, but you hadn’t anticipated becoming involved with any of these metal titans, let alone two. The moment Breakdown and Knockout had seen you, the sheer force of your presence stealing the attention of every mech present, they knew they had to have you. And you had been helpless to resist, drawn to them by the same magnetism that had captured their sparks, and with the two of them working together they had secured your affections with ease. You were the missing third piece in their relationship and now that they had you they weren’t going to let you go, at least not without a fight. And with Megatron, it always ended in a fight.

So for now you were biding your time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to destroy Silas and his pathetic faction, leaving you free to focus your efforts on removing the obstacles that stood between you and your beloveds’ freedom.


End file.
